Sub-miniature fuses are now widely used in PCBs in various electric and electronic equipment. Recently, such equipment has been needed to be even more miniature. Thus, further miniaturization of devices for use in electric and electronic equipment has been also demanded. The devices such as capacitors have been sufficiently miniaturized while no chip-type micro-fuse which meets the demands for the further miniaturization thereof, high reliability and high productivity has been realized because of difficulty and troublesomeness in assembling parts into such a chip-type micro-fuse.